


He Took His Arms and Legs Away

by iamtheletter13



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amputation, Blood and Gore, Gross, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot evil Rick, Young adulty Evil Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheletter13/pseuds/iamtheletter13
Summary: Evil Morty makes Evil Rick cut his own limbs off and takes satisfaction in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this without checking the tags...
> 
> Please let me know if I can add any tags!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Morty watched from his chair as his Rick, holding a stainless steel bonesaw and staring blankly at the floor, set the saw over his leg. He’d removed his slacks and was only clad in a tank top and his boxers, eyes glassy as he waited for a command. Morty wasn’t sure if he wanted to do this or not. Rick would feel so much pain if he executed the program, but it would be dry. He wouldn’t be hurting Rick, he’d be hurting the shell he had scraped Rick’s brain out of. He sighed and clicked on the program, looking away when Rick started sawing his left leg off. 

Rick was left with only his right arm, struggling in vain to saw it off but only scraping into his upper arm uselessly. It fell limp and he collapsed finally from loss of blood, the computer realizing it had done as much as it could and not forcing the nerves to fire anymore. One of Morty’s crab monsters finished the job with a simple snip and lifted the man to cauterize his wounds, outfit him with mechanical limbs, and refresh the fluids he had lost so his digestive system wouldn’t consume itself. 

Morty had been right. It felt very empty, and didn’t remotely give him the satisfaction he’d had while beating Rick to death the first time with a wrench. He missed it. Missed the gargling and the fear and the endorphins. He was pretty sure it wouldn’t feel the same ever again. Like a heroine addict chasing a high. He only had the one grandfather, and he had already tortured, murdered, desecrated his corpse, then brought him back as a parody. There wasn’t much else he could have done while retaining that body’s usefulness.

Morty wondered if killing a Morty would make him feel any better. He doubted it. Interacting with them made him sick, sometimes. Made him feel. They were dumb, but they were still humans, and humans put in such a desperate situation tended to be crafty and sly. He didn’t want to risk it just for thrill. Besides, it still wouldn’t be the same.

It took them four solid hours to fix his Rick. Morty decided he’d kill them later; probably in a ‘promotion fight’ for being so inefficient. By the time Rick was set back on his usual charging bed, Morty was a squirming mess. He pointed the supervising creature out of his workspace and started removing the fake legs from Rick’s mutilated body. He pressed a button behind Rick’s ear, and Rick opened his eyes and scowled at him, the young man letting out a shaky breath.

“What the fuck did you do to my arms and legs?” It was a program. Morty had worked hard on this one.

“I made you saw them off.” Morty climbed onto the plush bed Rick was on and straddled his chest, Rick moving up as much as he could with his lumps. They weren’t even the same length. Morty laughed so softly at the thought, it sounded like a bell.

“Y-you’re a sick little fuck, Mo-Morty.” Rick rumbled, Morty gasping as he started rocking against Rick’s chest.

“Yeah, I know.” He agreed, grabbing Rick by his hair.  
“Do I have to put the ring gag in or will you let me fuck your face?” He asked, Rick attempting to spit at him, the attempt foiled by a sharp slap.

“Please let me fuck your face?” Morty pouted.  
“I’ll even let you finger me while- oh, wait, Hahaha.” He set his legs over Rick’s shoulders easily without any arms in the way and rubbed his arousal against his face through his boxer-briefs. Rick bared his teeth. He couldn’t bite him, it wasn’t in the program, but Morty loved the idea of it.

Morty freed his dick and Rick took it into his mouth reluctantly, Morty squeezing his handful of blue hair and pushing deep into the orifice. He’d left this mostly the same when he turned Rick into his slave, and he relished the disgustingly familiar feel of it.

“You used to love this, remember?” He started thrusting, feeling Rick try to pull away and finally gag when he fucked harder. It took barely any effort at all on Rick’s part, Morty filling his mouth with cum and whimpering, slick wetting the inside of his thighs.

“Can you still knot?” He pulled his softening dick out of Rick’s mouth, Rick sputtering and coughing cum onto his own face as he struggled to refill his lungs with air.

“Rick? Can you knot in me even though I took your arms and legs away?” Morty moved down Rick’s thin body and ground his ass against the veeeery hard dick beneath him.

“F-fuck you.” Rick grumbled.

“That’s the idea.” Morty agreed, not moving and feeling Rick rolling his hips.  
“Do you want to knot inside me?” He asked again, Rick letting out a pitiful noise and lifting his arm stub to try and wipe spud off of his cheek.

“Yeah.” Rick croaked, Morty laughing again and pulling his underwear off. He loved how efficient Rick’s new body was; fucking him would be easier, later, too.

Morty sank down on Rick, who was barely able to buck up into him but was still desperately trying to fuck into his grandson, who was slowly sinking down on him. When he was all the way in, the Omega leaned over to offer his neck, Rick licking and biting like he was trying to claim him.

“You’re just as n-nasty as I am, Rick.” Morty purred into his ear, finally beginning to bounce on his dick, Rick letting out a relieved sound. Morty sat up, rubbing his swollen chest through his shirt and milking the long cock inside him.

Rick tensed as he filled Morty with his knot, cum and slick escaping Morty’s ass because he came so hard, the omega crying out with relief and surprise. He rocked back and forth on the man’s lap, managing to squeeze another orgasm out of him before his knot loosened, Morty twitching and convulsing over him as he rode out his second orgasm. Morty’s machine tried to wrap his arms around him and pet his hair but only moved his arm stumps in a comical way. He would have to reprogram that.


End file.
